Flint
Flint is one of the officers under the Coyoashi District for the Freedom Fighters and is currently being examined by the council for becoming a general. Flint was trained by his father, who was also a freedom fighter, but was unfortunately killed in a fight against one of the admirals for the government. His father's death made Flint strive to become a stronger member of the Freedom Fighters, so he could defeat the admiral who killed his father. He is more commonly affiliated with Team Misfits due to the fact, during an expedition on Seaside beach, he ran into them on their way to fight Harmond, of their group he saw Candice. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so naturally he became good friends with her and the two would reunite time and time again, since flint actively seeked her out. The two after some time, would eventually start to date and now Flint goes out of his way to see her and be with her and vice versa. Personality Flint, despite his father's death, is a happy soul. He's always seen with a smile on his and never is afraid to talk about what is on his mind. Flint is extremely cocky and somewhat full of himself, knowing his extensive training has made him powerful. Not afraid to goof off or joke around his friends, Flint is considered one of the more enjoyable members of the Freedom Fighters. Flint is rebellious and goes against the government, but sometimes goes against/disobeys what his own FF bosses say, this is what prevents him from being a general. While cocky and somewhat selfish, Flint only disobeys orders when he see's a higher priority or just simply doesn't agree with it. He likes to play suave and is somewhat of a romantic, as he felt his heart leap at the sight of Candice. Candice is the most important thing to him as he already lost someone he loves, he has vowed he will always run to her side, no matter what he is doing or where he is, she comes above all else. Strengths and Weaknesses Flint, being a Freedom Fighter Officer, has at least some good leadership skills and leads a small platoon of his own men. His main weapon is an automatic flintlock rifle he usually carries around on his back, this obscure weapon looks like a primitive flintlock rifle, but fires like a quick automatic weapon. Under his pant leg he also carries around a knife strapped to his leg, he can use as an utility knife or a weapon. Being a monkey he has good climbing skills and leaping abilities, his tail is strong enough to lift himself off the ground. While his rifle is a powerful weapon, Flint knows the ability of double arm-armament, allowing parts of his body to turn into a thick black substance that can destroy practically anything. Flint can turn both his arm into this substance, or can fuse this energy into his gun to shoot armament covered bullets. His armament skills are exceptionally strong and are what make him general level, even though he is still an officer. Category:Spider Monkey Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Marksman Category:Armament User